An application marketplace may offer a multitude of different applications, such as mobile applications. For example, the applications may include games, email applications, social networking applications, mapping applications, imaging applications, music playing applications, shopping applications, and so on. Various applications may use different hardware features and may employ different software libraries. Some applications may run well on one type of computing device but run poorly on another type of computing device. Some applications may have defects that result in crashes, poor rendering performance, high resource consumption, and/or other problems.